happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Greta Schweingabber
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Chairman of the SPK |- ! Term | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Died | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Political Party | } |- ! Occupation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Greta Schweingabber was a politician active in the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. She is known for reforming the Sozialdemokratische Partei Kaiserreich from a moderate left party into the party of social justice warriors and whining extremists. Early Life Greta Schewingabber was born in 1960 to the owner of an oil company. She was raised in their mansion in the Hohenzollern Mountains, doted on by a small army of servants and given an at-home education by hired tutors. Her first car was a brand new Ferrari, which she promptly wrecked and had replaced. She was sent to Kaiser Wilhelm University, the most expensive school in the country, where she enrolled in the very first Gender and Social Justice Studies course offered. She quickly became politically active due to her difficult childhood, joining the Social Democrats. Taking over the SPK She was able to become the leader of the party in 1979, when the young, obese extremist began making sweeping reforms within it. She quickly alienated the die-hard moderates who had remained with the party following the splintering and creation of the Demokratische Union des Reiches. She quickly made it clear she intended to right all of the oppression she had felt throughout her life, such as getting an all black horse instead of one with white hooves at her third birthday, the wrong dress on her eighth, and, worst of all, her male doctor telling her that 480 pounds was not a healthy weight for an 18 year old. Rotund Radical Under Schweingabber the SPK adopted the snowflake as it's emblem to represent the fragility and uniqueness of Schweingabber herself, and the party took a religious, zealot-like stance on feminism and other issues. The party banned males from serving on any electoral ticket, as well as leadership offices in the party. In addition, Schweingabber made it so that the party Chairwoman had to approve all those running for the position, and thus only approved herself. The SPK saw falling numbers over the next decades, with their hard line stance and use of violence. They are violent activists for abortion, beleiving that it is a woman's right to choose, and putting the cut-off date at three years, as they say children are not persons until that point. Schweingabber and the party defended onr of their members after she threw her eight month old baby under a train because "I just decided I didn't have time for it." They also oppose men's issues, one member driving a truck through a meeting of a testicular cancer support group having an open air meeting. Death and Replacement After failing yet again in the 2015 election for the Chancellorship, but seeing a small rise in party seats due to the fallout from the 2010 Chancellor Election Scandal, Schweingabber announced she would run again for Chancellor in 2020. However, this was not to be. During a meal with top party members, she performed her well known feat of speed-eating an entire fried chicken, and began choking on a bone. He party officers tried to save her, but were unable to. She was replaced by Walburga Neukirker, who immediately reinstated the approval clause for the Chairwomanship, becoming another leader for life.Category:KaiserreichCategory:Politicians Category:Sozialdemokratische Partei Kaiserreich